


Chapter Nine of Solace in Shadows

by OnlyHitsuzen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:18:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyHitsuzen/pseuds/OnlyHitsuzen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small piece of one of a funny part in Solace of Shadows by The_Fictionist</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter Nine of Solace in Shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Fictionist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fictionist/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Solace in Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/934466) by [The_Fictionist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fictionist/pseuds/The_Fictionist). 



Gee, i sure hope it shows up; is there a way to do this?? ;A;

if not, here it is http://grannyhitsuzen.tumblr.com/post/69855644310/solace-in-shadows-is-such-a-good-story-by


End file.
